When the duck becomes a hunter
by michelous
Summary: what if after their deaths Ahiru and fakir where reborn into a new world with new rules and new roles and new goals follow them as they become hunters and fall in love all over again m for possible lemons and language
1. info chapter

this is a story idea i have been rolling through my mind for a long while

the basic plot is about reincarnated Ahiru and Fakir reborn in the world of hunter x hunter

they will have powers similar to the abilities in princess tutu but nen based this time and starting with the hunter exam


	2. Chapter 1

**When the duck becomes a hunter chapter 1 rebirth of tutu**

 **I decide this will also have crossover elements with frozen [but they won't play too major a role in the story]**

 **The story will hit on both Ahiru and Fakir's pov and both will have specialist nen powers but that will be touched as the story goes on**

 **There will be a few flashbacks as well**

 **Ahiru pov**

I remember at a time I was starting to lose my sense of human self, I asked a seemingly familiar man a question, "Mister, is there a way I could become a human girl again?" the man replied "since you let my story end I will let you live again as a human with your true love. But the catch is you will need to be reborn again and meet him all over again first." I wasn't sure what that meant, but after a little my mind seemed to fall asleep or I was acting on instinct alone. I wasn't sure but I liked being around the boy then the man who sat down in front of my pond writing. I wasn't sure who he was or why he wanted to write but after a while I seemed to get more and more tired until the light went out.

Then after what seemed like months I saw light again as a voice said "it's a girl." I then couldn't heal anything else. But after what seemed like many more years I was fully aware. Then after even longer I discovered i had powers: first to turn into a duckling at strange times, second when I needed to another part of my mind woke up and turn me into a dancer that could do what was needed and third but weakest was I was able to turn water vapor in the air into ice. I wasn't sure what the source of these powers were but my mother would say "when the time is right if your powers get out of control, I can call somebody or you can go out on your own to learn of the world." I said to her "mommy I seeing the world could help be become a better ruler." The reply my mother gave was "Prove yourself my passing the hunter exam and becoming a strong hunter then and maybe even find yourself a husband. If you to find the exam your uncle will get you to dock for the exam site."

After a sleigh ride with my uncle, I rode a ship to the sight and not after long my powers triggered to save a man that well overboard. Then at the next board I met a boy with green hair, we then looked in each other's eyes and I knew something felt familiar about him. Then a familiar voice came from him and said "My name is Fakir. What is your miss and what is with your hair it is two different colors?" Knowing my mother told me "don't give out your real name." I only knew of one name to give up and I replied with "Ahiru." He replied "So either your parents didn't like you and named you duck or there is something you are hiding. Well, I knew I would meet and a familiar but mysterious girl. So, I will wait for either you to give it or a strange old man to reveal it to me." I then replied "How did you know the name I gave was fake and how do know I will tell you anything." He replied with "First, you just told me that name wasn't your real name and Second, I wrote it on my sleep, you see I have strange powers that reveal major future events to me but only a day a head of the time and not really in much detail." The captain then said "Wow, I collected two kids that both want to take the exam for the same reason or at least similar reason."

Once at port, we ran into a boy with white hair. The captain shouted at him, please takes these kids with Killua. They are also taking the exam." The boy then yelled at us "Okay, come with me you two." He then lead us to a large room in which we waited and were given buttons with numbers." Then he said "the first phase will be a battle royal, get your number down from 1500 to 300 and I will check on you'll later." As soon as we were left alone, Fakir wrote something down. Right after that the white-haired boy started to go after all the button and in response the alternate personality changed me into Tutu and blocked all his attacks with ice, that made him give up and try for Fakir only to be unable to remove the green haired boy's button as well. Killua said "Oh well, I guess all three of us get to be hunters then."

After the others in the waiting room were knocked out, the shocked examers came back with an old man to see just the three of us standing in the room. Then he said "Wow, you got so Strong in just a year Killua but who are these others." He then took a look at me and said "Princess Anita Arendelle, so you did inherit your mother's ice nen." Killua interrupted and said "besides ice she changed into what seemed like a ballerina and was able to dodge even my high-speed attacks like nothing." The old then asked "How was the boy able to resist you?" With that the white-haired boy replied "Don't know, the green haired boy wrote something on his hand and just stood in one place. No later what anybody tried after that, he just couldn't be damaged or moved." I then asked the old man "Who are you and how did you know who and I am and who my mother is?" the man replied with, "I forgot to introduce myself to royalty, my name is Isaac Netero Chairman of the Hunter Association and the Head of the Exam Commission. I met your mother to try and help solve her problem but by the time I arrived she already solved it and was pregnant with you. A few years later, when your powers started to develop she sent me your photo and told me all about you." He then looked at Fakir and asked "Young man, what did you write down?" Fakir held out his hand to reveal the words steadfast and unmovable. Fakir then said "Since as long as I could write, I have had the ability to make my words true. After experimenting a few years figured out how to mix my blood into ink and inherence the affect even more. The issue with this command is as soon as I started to talk and move, the affect wore off. I do have more advanced combat abilities but thought this would be more than good enough." Netero replied with "If against straight up brawlers or people with greater control of nen probably could break that nen you placed on yourself." The old man then looked at Killua again and then asked "Who helped you get so strong so fast?" and Killua replied with "Wing and his nen master Biscuit, But Gon and I were mostly able to get things down ourselves, I mastered electric nen before going into greed island." The old man then asked me "Princess, why do you want to be a hunter?" Then the reply I gave was "I want to be a hunter to travel the world, learn about it and maybe find love to be an even better ruler than my mother as well as master my powers." He said "those are lofty goals." He then looked at Fakir then asked "And you my boy." Fakir's reply was "I need to be able control my powers and help my family." The old man then shouted at Killua "Take these to with you back to Biscuit and tell her, that I will pay her to train these two."

 **Fakir pov**

I knew as I watched the red-haired girl with white highlights she felt familiar but I wasn't sure how we knew each other. I was almost like we knew each other in another life. Once I discovered my abilities, I started research until I discovered nen and after nen came nen memories and how some memories of past lives were so strong even nen abilities can carry over. After experimentation discovered three abilities: first was to impose rules on the world through writing, second was to be able to change into a knight when in danger (up to changing into full on knight armor or just summon a sword), then the final ability I discovered was I would write down future events in my sleep.

After running for what seemed like a day, we went into greed island which we discovered wasn't really a video but an island on some far corner of the world. Then after a little longer we met Killua's friend Gon and his and soon to be our teacher biscuit. The teacher seemed younger than us but revealed she used nen to make herself look much younger. The woman trained us in the basics of nen and then she moved to the advanced stuff and after that she helped us fine tune our abilities to the point were Ahiru (she told me to call her that in public) could use ice, changed into a duck and her tutu form at will and I could summon my sword and even write rules to impose with my sword in the air. Then we help Biscuit, Gon and Killua solve greed island and after that Gon and Killua left to try and find his father and Biscuit asked us "So Kids do you want to face danger with the other kids or start trying to become hunters. I replied "We want to become hunters and start working to help my family." Biscuit then said "I can take you two to the hunter's office to decide your specialty then.

 **Chapter end**

 **With the next chapter I will begin to delve into the job Ahiru and Fakir will do as well as maybe get into the chimera ant arc a little bit**

 **For next updates will be**

 **week of 4/30/18 stray tiger's war**

 **week of 5/6/18 fullmetal order**

 **week of 5/13/18 pokemon spirit Gx**

 **week of 5/20/18 blade princess in academia**

 **week of 5/27/19 stray tiger's war**


	3. end for now

i am having trouble figuring direction for this story

and with all the vagueness the writer of hunter x hunter did i cant figure out a direction

sorry if you wanted this story but i just cant figure out a direction


End file.
